Under a Cloud of Color
by SorryWrongUsername
Summary: This is a Fourtris one shot dedicated to arashiwolfprincess FLUFF 'This day couldn't get any better. Because what could be better than being surrounded by friends, kissing the guy I loved under our own personal cloud of color? Nothing that's what.'


Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent, Veronica Roth does.

This is dedicated to Arashi wolf girl and requested by Vampygurl.

This will take place after the war and it'd be what it's like if they all survived which I really wish they did so basically its AU.

* * *

_**Tris' Point of View **_

I awoke to the sound of squealing and groaned, bringing my pillow up to my face in attempt to muffle the high pitched noise. "Christina, shut up," I grumbled. In response, I got a pillow thrown at me.

I sighed and sat up. There was no way I was going to be able to go back to sleep courtesy of my roommate and best friend. I knew I should've gotten a separate apartment but she just wouldn't stop asking.

"What's got you so worked up?" I figured I'd end up regretting ever asking but my curiosity got the best of me.

"Nothing." Her grin told me that it was definitely something.

"Christina," I warned with a look.

"It's nothing, I swear."

"Better be," I mumble, throwing the covers back. I stand up and stretch, stopping only when I heard a satisfying crack and walked towards the bathroom to shower.

I walked out fifteen minutes later, sporting still wet rustic, blonde hair that was up in a dark blue towel. I so did not miss the dormitory showers. At least I now knew that 'everything out in the open' was not my thing.

"You took forever," Christina emphasized.

I quirk an eyebrow. "Don't you take like twenty five minutes each day?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, but I actually have a reason."

"Oh," I smirk. "And what might that reason be pray tell?"

She grabbed my arm and hauled me along. "I'll tell you on the way."

I couldn't help but ask. "On the way to what?"

And of course no answer was given.

* * *

"Slow down, Christina!" I order, digging the heels of my shoes into the floor. If she continued to pull any harder, she'd end up dislocating my shoulder. "Okay, what is up with you today? You've been acting weird . . . well weirder than normal."

She rolls her eyes and attempts to look nonchalant but fails since she's bouncing on the balls of her feet. "I'm not acting weird, I'm just a little excited is all."

I narrow my eyes and frown in confusion. "Why, is Will taking you on a date or something?"

She simply nods not saying anything else. She motions for us to continue and I nod. Thankfully she doesn't grab my arm this time and simply leads the way.

We head down to the pit and spot our usual friends. We quickly grab some food and sit down. When we do, the majority of the table grins at me strangely while Tobias avoids eye contact. I ignore them all and turn to the notorious Dauntless Trio. Lynn just smirks mysteriously, Marlene smiles that bubbly smile like she usually does but only brighter, and Uriah grins showing his teeth. "Okay, seriously. What's up with you guys?"

"What's up with you?" questions a grinning Uriah.

"There's nothing wrong with me but I seriously think there is with you guys."

"Well aren't you just a ray of sunshine?" Lynn smirked, taking a bite of some bacon and slapping away Uriah's hand as he tried to grab some. "Get your own bacon, Uri!"

Uriah pouted but didn't say anything. This was their way of both cheering people up and ignoring them. I turned to Marlene in hopes she'd explain. Instead all I got was a wink and a smile. I huffed, annoyed that nobody was answering me. I knew Will wouldn't say anything out of fear of Christina, Shauna wouldn't say anything unless told to, Zeke would just grin and avoid the question, and Lauren would just look at me like it was obvious. Apparently it was but to everyone except me.

"So you're all just going to sit there and act like words didn't just spew from my mouth?" No response. As expected. "Of course."

Forks and spoons scraped plates and bowls but other than that no sounds were made at our table. "Well as lovely as this has been—which it hasn't—I'm just gonna go," I stand up, only for Christina to stop me.

"Wait!" Great, just great! "I'll go with you."

"No that's okay. You don't have to."

Of course she didn't get the hint. That or she chose to ignore it. Neither would surprise me. "I know. But I want to." I smile patiently and nod.

"Sure," I say though I'm screaming on the inside. Her presence would only serve to annoy me with the fact she and everyone else knew something I didn't. And I hated it. Sure I was no Erudite, but neither were any of the others—minus the ex-Erudite. What was so important that they all knew but refused to tell me?

I turned around and started walking away and the soft, hollow patter of feet hitting the hard, stone ground alerted me of Christina following me. I slowed down so she could catch up and soon we fell into step. "So are you going to tell me or what?"

She frowned. "Tell you about what?"

I rolled my eyes. Figures. "Well if you aren't here to tell me then what are you here for?"

"What? I'm not allowed to hang out with my best friend?"

"Christina, we see each other every day. We 'hang out' every day. We talk for hours on end every day. Hell, we even share an apartment. So please tell me, how is that an excuse?"

"For the exact reasons you gave. It's an everyday thing. No need in skipping a day, eh?" I simply gritted my teeth in a smile.

Needless to say, the entire time I was with Christina all we did was shop. Well she shopped, I just watched with boredom.

It was 11:30 by the time we—she finished shopping and I couldn't have been any happier. Just as I was about to walk away, she, once again, had to stop me. "Tris!" she called. I turned, letting her know I was listening. "I just remembered, Four wants you to meet him at noon."

"Meet him where?"

"He said you'd know."

"Did he give any clues or indication as to where?"

"All he said was that it was a special place and that you'd know what he was talking about." Well I didn't.

I thank Christina and start to walk away. There are a lot of places that we could consider special—some in a sweet, romantic way like at his apartment and some in a dark, twisted way like near the chasm.

I tried to think of a place that would be the most special place to us yet the simplest. None came up. Oddly our special places become special due to danger and near death experiences.

I grinned when a thought popped in my head. Of course it would be the place we shared our first near death experience.

I picked up my pace to just above a sprint.

* * *

I jumped off the train and landed on my feet, running forward to slow my pace so I wouldn't fall.

I continued to walk, passing trees, bushes, and random crates. The sound of breaking glass told me I was getting close to our 'special' place. And I was right. Right in front of me stood the giant Ferris wheel that I nearly plunged to my death on. Just screams romance, right? But what brought a smile to my face was the small table set up in of the Ferris wheel seats. The table was covered by a black cloth and atop of the cloth was a black picnic basket. I didn't think Dauntless had picnic baskets.

The sound of glass crunching and the scattering of gravel followed by the hard patter of combat boots hitting the ground alerted me of another's presence. I didn't need to turn to know it was the person I was looking for. "You didn't have to do all this," I say, turning to face Tobias.

He smiles and I couldn't have been any happier. This wasn't Four. This was Tobias. _My _Tobias. "But I wanted to," he presses his lips to my forehead and I find myself closing my eyes as he does so.

He takes my hand and leads me to the Ferris wheel. "After you."

"Chivalry thrives in the hearts of many," I tease as I slide into the seat. He chuckles as he sits opposite me.

He leans over and reaches into the basket and pulls out two plates that are wrapped in aluminum foil. "Your plate," he hands me one and sets the other in front of himself before pulling out two glasses and a pitcher. "I also brought some cake for us to eat later. It's not a date without Dauntless cake, you know?" He pours the drink into the glasses and hands me one.

"Didn't say it was," I grin, unwrapping the plate which contained the usual dauntless lunch of burgers and fries with a small portion of vegetables. "So I'm guessing this is the thing everyone was so hell bent on not telling me. Am I right?"

"I don't know," he takes a bite of a fry. "Does this look like it might be secretive?"

"We're sitting in a Ferris wheel, eating food miles away from everybody else. Don't know about you but it seems pretty secretive to me," I slap his hand away as he tries to steal a fry.

"I can't believe I almost forgot," he says, reaching back into the basket. "I brought the ketchup."

I laugh as he puts some on his food and hands the bottle to me. "This day couldn't get any better."

"Weren't you mad at everybody earlier because we wouldn't tell you?" he quirks an eyebrow. "And of course it can get better. I did say I brought Dauntless cake, didn't I?" I nearly spit my drink out.

"Don't choke," is all he says, laughing.

I playfully glare at him. "Thanks, you saved my life."

"Not something unusual," Tobias stage-mutters. I throw a fry at him.

I like this side of Tobias. So playful, so carefree. A side he didn't let most people see and I was glad I was one of them.

"Are you just gonna stare at it or are you going to eat it?" Tobias asks, as I had been staring at a fry for quite some time.

"How do you make fries? If they start out as potatoes then how do you cut them to where they're this size?"

"What are you, a food scientist?" Cue another fry thrown at his head. "You're going to run out of food if you keep throwing it at me."

I give him a look and he shrugs. "I don't know. I'm not an Erudite nor am I a Dauntless chef."

I pictured Tobias in an apron and hat, cooking food for the many residents of Dauntless. All of them ended with him spitting in the food. I shivered at the thought. What if people did spit in the food? I decided that it would be best to stop questioning my food for the sake of my appetite.

"So did you really clear your schedule just to eat lunch with me?"

"Yes and no," he says.

"Yes and no?" I frown confused. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly as it sounds," was his only answer.

"So you're just not gonna tell me?"

All he does is smirk. My brow furrows and he notices. "What's wrong?"

"I'm trying to figure out whom you looked like the most right there. Lynn or Christina." He laughs. "Definitely Christina."

"Just trust me, okay? You'll love it."

"Maybe I'll hate it."

"I know you'll love this."

"Maybe I hate surprises," I protest.

"And maybe I hate when you wrinkle your nose when you're frustrated or how you frown in that adorable way of yours when you're confused," he looks me directly in the eyes and I can't help but be captivated by his beautiful, deep blue orbs. "But I don't."

I bite back the urge to kiss him. There was no way I was letting him off the hook this easily. "You know I liked you better when you told me things."

"And I liked you better when your mouth was full of food," he jokes. He reaches back into the basket and pulls out more wrapped plates. "Cake?"

I took the plate and unwrapped it. I smiled as I sunk my fork into the delicious dessert. "Having fun there?" Tobias asks.

"Yeah, thanks to the cake this date has actually been bearable," I smirk.

"Ha, ha. Very funny."

"I thought so," I take another bite of cake. He simply rolls his eyes and bites into his cake.

We finish and he takes my hands, leading me away from the Ferris wheel. "Don't we have to get back to the Dauntless compound?"

He shook his head. "There's one more thing that I planned."

"What is it?"

"Aren't you just curious today?" he smiles but nonetheless answers. "This."

As if on cue, the sound of the train passing by reaches my ears. "You mean the train?"

He just smiles.

"I'm pretty sure we should be on the train instead of listening to it pass by."

"Just trust me on this."

"Trust you with what?"

I hear a click of a gun and a voice speaks but the voice doesn't belong to Tobias. "He means us, Stiff."

I turn to see our usual group of friends each holding paintball guns. Their all clad in the usual Dauntless clothes and padding. Christina and Will are both holding extra guns and the Pedrad brothers are both holding extra bulletproof vests. The voice belonged to Lynn since she's the only one who continues to call me Stiff.

They pass the guns and vests. "So this is what you had planned?"

"I told you you'd end up liking it."

We lean in for a kiss but are interrupted. "C'mon, lovebirds. We don't have all day."

I laugh and run over to the group. "What are the teams?" Shauna asks.

"Me, Lynn, Will, Shauna, and Four versus Christina, Uriah, Zeke, Tris, Lauren. Here's your team's flag."

"Wait, before we start. Is there any cake left?"

We roll our eyes and walk off to hide our flags. "What? It was a legit question!"

I ignore him and turn towards Christina. "Where's Peter? This sounds like something he'd want to participate in."

Christina rolled her eyes. "It took the boy two weeks to remember his own name. Do you really think it'd be safe to give him a gun, paintball or not?" she had a really good point. "He'd probably hurt one of us or himself on accident. I just haven't figured out which one was worse." I laugh and run ahead to find a place to hide our flag.

* * *

In the end, Tobias' team won and we were all covered from head to toe in paint. Tobias walks over to me. "So did you enjoy it?"

"Of course I did. I'm really glad you planned all this."

He smiled and leaned down to kiss me but once again we were interrupted. "Hurry up! We're about to fire off."

We jogged over to the group. "So aim for the sky and fire until you run out." Will explained.

"But won't that-,"

"Shh," he shushed me. "Leave it up to the brain of the group. Trust me, you'll get it."

I got into position. "Five," Christina and Will counted down.

"Four," Shauna and Lynn shouted.

"Three," Uriah and Zeke grinned.

"Two," Marlene and Lauren scream.

"One," Tobias and I smile. Clicks pierced the silence and paint exploded into the air. And as I predicted, the paint rained down on our heads but I got it. The sight was truly beautiful.

Color filled the sky. Blue, red, black, green, white, any color imaginable.

Tobias looked at me and leaned down. Instead of being interrupted, his lips met mine in a passionate kiss.

This day truly couldn't get any better. Because what could be better than being surrounded by friends, kissing the guy I love under our own personal cloud of color?

Nothing. That's what.

* * *

Sorry if this isn't what you were hoping for, Arashi but all I was told was that you wanted Fourtris. I worked with what I got. I honestly didn't like the idea I came up with but as I started to write I started to like it and I absolutely loved how it turned out in the end. It was kind of a sweet yet calm ending.


End file.
